Everywhere
by aries-chica56
Summary: A songfic to Michelle Branch's song Everywhere from the POV of Christine prior to meeting the real person behind the Phantom.


A/N: Ideas for songfics come to me a lot lately so I decided to make more of them…

Disclaimer: Do not own either the song or characters.

Song: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch…

Situation: Christine has yet to meet the man behind the Phantom/ her Angel of Music.

* * *

Christine was asleep peacefully on her bed, in her dressing room. Her body was relaxed and there was a faint smile on her face. She was having the same dream that she'd been having for nearly a month. Her Angel of Music had visited her once again, the night before. He had sung a lullaby to lull her to sleep. She could barely make out the words but his soothing voice comforted her as she drifted into slumber.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
__But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

She awoke suddenly and quickly sat up. Disappointedly she gazed around her dimly lit dressing room. Deep down inside, she had expected to wake up with her Angel watching her. She slowly recalled her dream that she left behind, in haste. It was of her Angel as usual. Her dream was of his voice flooding her from every corner of her mind.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

She had often wondered what made her Angel of Music saw in her. What did he want her to do or achieve. Another part of her also wondered who he really was and would she ever see him in a true form? In her dreams she could imagine him anyways she thought fit to.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

A couple of nights ago she had remembered dozing off deliriously, watching a dark figure in a cape and a white mask. He wandered out of the corner where her mirror stood over to her dressing table. She was unsure whether figurative of her imagination or if she dared to believe it was real.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

Her question remained unanswered. Was he real or was it all a dream? Oh she wished it were real. She had prayed that this voice belonged to a real man, not just an Angel. Of course Christine had heard the recent rumours of the Opera Ghost or the Phantom, as some like to call him. She had consider the possibility that maybe she was just being tricked by this Opera Ghost, but innocence put too much faith in the Angel nonetheless.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

When her father passed away and she joined the Chorus of the Opera Populaire, she had longed so many times to hear the violin played. When she didn't hear it, for days she truly believed that she was alone. She didn't have anyone out there and lost her will to achieve the greatness that she promised her father she would. He promised her to send the Angel of Music to her, and that was the one thing she stayed alive for. She prayed often for her angel to appear, but with no avail. Or so she thought.

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

Christine clearly remembered the night when she was staring out at the night sky from the rooftop of the Opera House building. She heard faint violin music and followed the sound of the melody. She quietly sat, enjoying the music. She began to reflect on memories of her father.

When the music ended, she spoke, "Please don't stop." Her wish was fulfilled by the introduction another soft piece being played. When that ended, she spoke again, "Who are you?"

There was a brief pause. A captivating voice answered her, "I am your Angel of Music, child."

"Will you teach me, Angel?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, if that is what you wish. I will come to you tomorrow for our first lesson." She could only nod and with that the faint shadow disappeared.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

In her dreams within the sea of his voice, she saw a helping hand from above. She always saw a distant dark approving face. The facial features from what she saw made him handsome, a true angel. She didn't know to whom it belonged to but it was there all the same. She hoped that her Angel would never leave her, because she felt like her soul already belonged to him. She also hoped that he would have the courage to show himself to her eventually.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe_

The Angel of Music was the one that she always sang to. No one else. He gave her the gift of Music and he had helped her develop it. Therefore it was him she thought about every note that came out of her. She dedicated everything to him, her teacher and her guidance. There would not be a single day when she was not filled with gratitude.

_You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

She no longer felt alone because she knew he was there to help her. She felt his presence wherever she meandered in the Opera House. She knew that he was always looking out for her. Christine was comforted, and she truly believed that she had an Angel of Music to protect her.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

She wondered if there would ever come a day when she would learn the truth about her Angel of Music. She often speculated what it would be like if he was real, what would he think of her. For now all these questions remained unanswered. She threw her head back and plopped down on her pillow. 'If only he could be real, if only…' she thought as she drifted back to her fantasy world.

* * *

A/N: I am not sure how this is, because I am still unsure of how one writes a songfic. So anyways it was my second attempt. I would like to know what you thought of it. Read and Review. Thank you. 


End file.
